User talk:86.140.72.167
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the War Of Heroes: Roads To Victory page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Potterfan1997 (talk) 21:46, August 7, 2015 (UTC) here - MIRAI MOON - 14:29, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Sorry, but I'm still behind on your other requests and I'm still super busy with work at the moment, and then I'll be on holiday for some of next week, so I won't accept it until I've completed your other ones. You could always try asking other users though? Potterfan1997 (talk) 18:58, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Oh if you could see me now~ Clementine should have here own spin off just because she's amazing and so's her series ;) And my favourite scene would probably have to be the whole ending part, with the twists and all. THe otp is cool - I look forward to seeing that more :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 18:26, August 12, 2015 (UTC) What about a play on words of Walking Dead, given that's the series she's from? Potterfan1997 (talk) 06:13, August 13, 2015 (UTC) I really like the sound of the prequel - I look forward to seeing more! Potterfan1997 (talk) 21:32, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Well, Clem is trying to save the world (and her fellow heroes) from the Villain Armada and the arrival of Kyle Reese, who comes to help her, throws a couple of spanners in the works. Potterfan1997 (talk) 06:57, August 14, 2015 (UTC) I think it will appeal to the reader, however I feel there will be a twist ahaha :P Potterfan1997 (talk) 15:45, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Hey, if I don't reply to a message, don't worry - I'm not ignoring you. It'll be I just haven't been on wikia since you posted it ahaha Anyways, by twist, I feel it's gonna impact on the whole game and like, Clem or Kyle will get caught in a dilemma because of it. And if it was one of your games, that'd be pretty cool :P Potterfan1997 (talk) 06:40, August 15, 2015 (UTC) I don't know what it will be, but I'm sure it'll push the The Hero Coalition to it's limits! Potterfan1997 (talk) 17:47, August 15, 2015 (UTC) here - MIRAI MOON - 21:25, August 15, 2015 (UTC) I'd suggest waiting a bit since there haven't been any high quality images of the posters yet. - MIRAI MOON - 21:35, August 15, 2015 (UTC) How about one of them is trapped and the other manages to save them? And I don't know how she's heard of him before, but I guess you'll tell us soon ahaha :P Potterfan1997 (talk) 08:57, August 16, 2015 (UTC) It's a really good start! Can't wait to see more of it. And I have no idea as well ahaha :P Potterfan1997 (talk) 07:11, August 17, 2015 (UTC) I'm lost in your love~ There you go :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 16:35, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Well it'll be Jack Parr against the two super villains. And I haven't seen that movie so I'm afraid I can't answer that question :P And I think Jack will become really likeable? Potterfan1997 (talk) 09:42, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Oh right - that sounds cool! And that's written really well ahaha but no, I haven't watched the terminator movie Potterfan1997 (talk) 09:24, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Clem obviously feels a real connection to Kyle so you can understand her reaction. So I'm sure she will go to loads of "lengths" per say to rescue him. And the twist was pretty good! Potterfan1997 (talk) 08:33, August 20, 2015 (UTC)